DC Fair
by countrynciscatlover
Summary: The team goes to the fair in the D.C fair. I'm really bad at summaries please read and give it a chance then you also can review. NOTE: read the bold faced A/N at the begging then the story will make much more scene if you read it first. This story mentions deep kissing me being paranoid that's why its K I will change the rating if I need to. Happy reading :)


**A/N: So the county fair was in my town this past weekend. I know its that's time of year aging for everybody to gear up for their state fair. So this fun fic came to my mind. But please note several things before you read 1) I don't know if D.C has state fairs, county fairs, or what its like were its held(read #3) so hence the title name D.C fair. 2) I know that Ziva is leaving, Kate and Ari are dead but my story would not work out if I did not use these characters in my story and why the new agent 'Bishop' is not used in this story. I tried many times and the story line did not turn out right. 3) Every thing I say in this story is what happen or I had seen at my county fair over the week, and were its held(my county fair is held on fair grounds road), so I will try to make it as real as possible. 4) I guess this can be set during this summer. little Tiva and mentions Kari(Kate and Ari). 5) line breaks are indicated by ones(1) and zeros(0) when you see a paragraph and a line of 1's its a different time frame, when you see a paragraph then a short line of 0's it's the same time frame just different points of views it will make sense when you read the story, I need help finding a story details at the bottom in that A/N. **

**Disclaimer: I USED to own the necklace and I own the turtle in this story. But, the cast and the chacters they play, any Gibbs rules, or Tony bucket list items that are mentioned. I do NOT own them.**

**You know when your obsessed with NICS when: your English teacher hands you a packet filled with Vocabulary words and for homework not only do you have to do the activities in the packet but write a paragraph using 10 vocab words and you use Tony and Ziva as the characters in your story then you realize 1: it is not fanfiction and 2: you might get in trouble for stealing someone's ideas, so you change the characters to Tommy and Lisa before you turn the paper in hoping the teacher won't make the connection. (true story)**

**Enjoy. -KK :)**

Tony saw it in the news paper that morning that the D.C fair and rodeo was back. Well it was almost the begging of fall so yes why not come back. He wanted to go but he did not want to go by himself, he pulled out his cell phone and sent a group message to Kate, McGee, Ziva, and Abby saying:_ The D.C fair is back in town. Meet me at fairground road in 2hrs. If you can't that is cool. You can also bring anyone you want. Hope to see you there. Tony. _As he closed his cell phone he hopes everyone can make it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Tony waited in his car it did not take him long to recognize that Ziva could make it. He could tell Ziva was there, he could hear half of the D.C population laying on their car horns even though he could not see her new car, he could tell she was there. He finally finds were she is parked at. While he was getting out of his car walking over to Ziva's car '_wow her car is still one piece'_ he thought walking over to parking space were she was at. Even though you could fit a small town on the parking lot and they were park far away he still could hear people screaming on the fast rides, alarms going off every other 5mins to indicate a new winner on the midway and the sweet smell of funnel cakes, lemonade, and cotton candy. As she gets out of her car and they start walking up to the front "how many times do I have to tell you that you are going to kill somebody one of these days with your driving." They are at the gate when Ziva looks up and says "I do not know Tony. What do you three think?" Tony looks up to see McGee with Delilah, Abby, and Kate. It looked like McGee, Abby, and Kate was about say something but Tony sent them a 'don't you dare say anything' look. It was tradition that all of them would ride the Ferris wheel together so they bought enough tickets to go on the Ferris wheel and this will also determine who will sick with who during the rest of the night, after everyone gets off the Ferris wheel they could ride as many rides as they wanted or play as many games as they wanted. They got in line every body had pretty good Idea who would end up with who. Tony and Ziva, Abby and Kate, and no surprise McGee and Delilah.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tony and Ziva got on first then McGee and Delilah on right after and was setting in front of Tony and Ziva. The ride moved a little way people could get off and on, in this case way Kate and Abby could get on. Leave it to Tony to tell McGee "hey McGoo don't do what I think what your going to do" McGee gave him a death glare and Ziva punch him in the arm. McGee mouthed 'thank you' to Ziva before the ride started aging. Both Tony and Ziva knew that was probably last time they see them face to face tonight. The ride went around a few times before it stopped.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kate and Abby were at the middle point of the ground and the ride. "So, Kate how are you Ari doing" "We are doing good he sends me cute lovey text messages once a while and I should get home before 1230 that is usual time to he calls me." Just about then Kate's phone buzzed she felt like she was blushing because she knew it was him texting her seince she texted him earlier. She Grab her phone while smiling and she had no clue Abby was watching over her shoulder the text read: _That is neat sweetheart I wished I was there with you. Have fun tonight. Stay safe. I might get another rogue assiment to the U.S., D.C to be more specific, be home by 1230 I will tell you more hopefully we can reconnect like last year when you visted ;) Can't belive its been almost a year away from each other. I miss you like crazy. TTTYL. Love you- Ari. _Kate smiled and push the asleep and awake button on her phone to see the picture of them two taken last year. Then Abby said out loud "AAAWWWW you two come in second on my list of the cutest couples." Kate looked at Abby and said "I know Abby you say that every time and unlike your number one at least Ari and I confessed our love to each other." " I guess your right and Ari E-mailed me earlier saying that you might have surprise at your house he said mailed something to you but he dose not know if it will be here today or tomorrow." "Ok thank you Abby for letting me know and what would say about going on the round up next." "You just read mind Kate." With that the ride started moving aging while Kate mind is some were else wondering what Ari had sent her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony and Ziva were at the very top of the Ferris wheel. Tony was looking over to see half of DC and taking in the night sky when he heard Ziva say "#16" "that my dear Ziva is 'when someone have the upper hand, break it'. Ziva sighed then said "not Gibbs rules, #16 on your list that you have has something to do with a Ferris wheel." "O yeah my bucket list and yes it has something with a Ferris wheel and I already did it." " I know Tony I saw your list I was wondering who her is, your girlfriend or something." Tony knew what she was talking about #26, he also wondered if she noticed if #19 was basically connected to it. "No but I wish though because if I had the guts to ask her out I could cross basically half of my list." "O what numbers would she be able cross off and why?" she asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice "well you know she will cross off #26 so she will cross #5 even though I think she is sexier than any Bond Girl and Miss Universe but she traveled around the world a lot so count her as Miss Universe. #12 like I said she traveled around the world a lot so I consider her one of the wonders of the world. What?" He is intrepid by Ziva laughing, through her fits of laughter she says "nothing its just that #12 is 'experience a Wonder of the World beside Gibbs'. Tony just continued " anyways she maybe one day she could crossoff#19." Ziva couldn't hear the last part he was talking so fast and she knew he would not say it aging so she asked him "Is she here tonight?" "yes she is and I was going ask her out tonight" he was also hoping that his cousin was here at her jewelry both way he could pick up the Ziva's necklace that he saw at the last minute on the floor in Somlia he kept her broken necklace for three years it felt right to give it to her tonight. Even though he gave her a new one in Paris she did not were it as often. Ziva interpreted her from his thoughts "I wish you luck she sounds perfect for you" as ride started to move his cell phone buzzed his cousin texted him saying that _The necklace ready. Just pick it up from the exhibit hall. I will be waiting. -Kristal. _He could tell for know that its going to be not only a awkward and long ride but night as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

McGee and Delilah were right behind Tony and Ziva. McGee spoke up "you know he was kidding right" "I know Tim I have bothers they would have been a lot worse about it." McGee totally forgot that she had three brothers. "You know you two fight like my brothers" McGee then said "well yeah I know him almost 11 years but worked with him for 10 years I can see why." "I can see that, all I'm saying is that if you guys go undercover as brothers the watchers will not be fooled will not know if you two are not brothers. And why is it that you know him almost 11 years but you worked with him for 10 years, Tim." He did not know how to respond to this so he said "I worked at the one of the NCIS command centers in Norfolk before I got transfured to Head Quarters here in D.C." "I guess your right when you know someone for that long you do start acting like family." McGee just simled and just said "yeah." With that the ride started aging.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When everybody got off the rides they went separate ways. Tony and Ziva were on the way to exhibit hall. McGee and Delilah went to ride more rides. Abby and Kate went to play games on the midway until they got interrupted by a Police officer that was flirting with them. He would not let up so Kate challenged him to play the shooting game, If he wins they would hang out with for the rest of the time they were there and Kate wins he leaves. To no surprise Kate won not only a blue turtle but the police officer left them alone. Kate said "I had fun tonight Abby but I have to get home before Ari calls. I don't want to leave you here by yourself and since I was your ride do want come with me and I can drop you off at your apartment." Abby total agreed because she could tell Tony and Ziva had a fight and they need to work it out. She did not want interrupt McGee and Delilah, yes she is a little jealous but Abby now thinks of Delilah as a friend now and unlike his other girl friends she trusted Delilah not only that if she working on something to hack she would call Delilah up and she would make sure Abby would not get caught. "Yeah, I will go with you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

When Tony and Ziva made it to the exhibit hall the entered were all the home grown vegetables were "I still don't belive that cumber is that big. And what is this place?" she said in a demanding voice Tony replied "I don't belive it either and we are in the exihibit building, It has four rooms the homegrown stuff or this room, the next room is were all the boths set-up to join the cause, club, organizations, or whatever ever they also both set up were you can buy stuff, the other room has crafts of by people in the county has done but most of the crafts in there are done by the kids in 4-H, Boy Scouts, and Girl Scouts, and the last room is the art room and that includes art projects from all over the schools." Tony said almost out of breath. "wow Tony this is a pretty big building for that many stuff. can you show me were the restroom is." "Yeah its this way in the craft room" Tony was glad way he could pick up the necklace. After showing Ziva were the restrooms were he ran to were his cousin was, got the necklace and thanked is cousin and was running back. While running he saw Gibbs and the other Abby. Both Gibbs and Borin yelled "Dinozzo" he looked up in time before running into them. "what are you doing Dinozzo" Gibbs asked "n-n-n-none thing did you two come together." Tony asked scared what they might do next this time Borin said "if you must know we were at the military and law enforcement connect both way more people will know more about what we do somehow or another we got the same shift now we are going to get drinks and your lying." "ummm" was all tony said before he felt not one but two hands, Gibbs and Borin, on the back of his head before Gibbs walked away he said "don't hurt her Dinozzo, she already had enough of that." Tony went to find after they left.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Tim I had really fun night tonight" Delilah said as they walked out to their cars. McGee had to agree with that. McGee spoke up "yeah it was maybe tomorrow we can go to the redo. What do you say to that Dals?" "I would love to Tim, and we can invite Abby, Kate, Tony, and Ziva." "yeah I think they would like that you what make the night even more great" McGee said as he grab her spun her around "I don't know, what Tim?" as her eyes his lips as they made their way closer to hers.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Kate got home dropping Abby off she went home. She did not see a package from Ari so she thought it would be there tomorrow. Until she saw him on her couch "Ari" she called out as she felt tears in her eyes threating to fall. Ari got up off the couch he went over and hugged her, he said "o Catlin sweetheart, do not cry" "Ari these are happy tears, how long is this assignment going to last?" "I do not know yet but we can talk about that tomorrow. yes?" "Yeah" she said they are still hugging each other. "Right now Catlin I wanted to do this for the whole year." He pushed his lips aginst hers in a soft slow and passionate kiss, witch became more hungry, before they caught up a year in the bedroom Kate manages to breath out "me too" with that he picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.

000000000000000000

Sure McGee had kissed many girls. Some girls he did like their kisses and one girl that he could get completely drunk off her kisses and he never got old of them, Delilah is in-between he liked her kisses but they got old. He almost did not notice when she stopped kissing her. "See you tomorrow Tim, tonight as the best one I had in a long time." "Yeah me too, thanks for coming." He said before walking back to his own car.

00000000000000000000

After Tony found Ziva, he convinced her to go on the Farris wheel. He requested for them to get stuck ay the very top. The person did what he was told. Now they were all alone no cell service, no people, just them. "Ziva, you know how if 'her' was here at the fair?" "Yes Tony why did you find her?" "yes in fact while I was looking for her I ran into Gibbs and Borin" "she is really lucky to have you" "yeah you want to know what gift I got her?" "Sure Tony" when tony open it up it was her old and silver Star of David necklace on a silver chain. It was first given to her by her mother and Tony. As placed it around her neck he whispered in her ear "hers to crossing of numbers 5 9 12 16 and hopefully #19 and breaking rule 12." As soon it clasped around her neck and Kiss her its not like the undercover one, not like the ones during that summer went to Mexico, not like Canada, not like Paris, the one they share before she went back to Israel, and Berlin. This one is sweet. Tony pulls away and asks "do you think she will like it." Ziva laughs and kisses him aging.

0000000000000000000000000000000

It was crowded people bumping each other. Gibbs and Borin was try to make it back to the both. When some one knocked them into each other and lips touching. It took a minute at first it hurt because the teeth just knocked against each other. They start kissing them it becomes or passionate. But Gibbs stopped it and said as he whispered it to her "we finish that later right now we have to get back." Borin nodded her head and said "yes we should on both ideas." With that they made their way back to the both. Acting as if nothing had happen.

**A/N: So what do you think? I known the ending is cheesy now but I could not think of anything else. Now that you have read it review it. The necklace I bought then I lost it when I fell every thing in pocket fell out. I was not hurt and I did not find the necklace I am glad that I found my phone and wallet though. I am going write another two more one shoot stories about the first day of school even though I started on the 12th of this month and the other one will be my one year anniversary to me on fanfiction for a year that will be uploaded soon because Longmire and the Glades is ending. I need help finding a story its about when Tony gets a new tie and every he wares it Ziva always makes out with him. And this is My first story to go over 3,000 words that means I'm trying to make stories longer.**

**Thanks for reading my story. Enjoy reading other stories.**

**Thanks. -KK :)**


End file.
